Series 9 (Germany)
It is ninth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Starting from this season, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). Lifelines In this season three (in classic) or four (in risk) lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask One of the Audience (or "Additional Joker"), but only one safe haven (€500). Episodes * Episode 1+2 (3rd September 2007) Thomas Jares (€500.000) Patrick Schmitter (€1.000.000) Thomas Sarlacher (€500) Malte Schlichting (€16.000) * Episode 3 (7th September 2007) Thomas Sarlacher (€500 - lost on €1.000) Thomas Jares (€125.000) Patrick Schmitter (€125.000) Malte Schlichting (€64.000) * Episode 4 (14th September 2007) Kandidat 1 (€1.000.000) * Episode 5 (17th September 2007) Thomas Jares (€125.000) Malte Schlichting (€32.000) Patrick Schmitter (€1.000.000) Thomas Sarlacher (€500 - lost on €8.000) Kai Demmich (€16.000 - lost on €32.000) Gesamatgewinnsumme: (€1.173.500) * Episode 6 (21st September 2007) First Round Patrick Schmitter (€1.000.000) Thomas Jares (€1.000.000) Thomas Sarlacher (€64.000) Malte Schlichting (€64.000) Second Round Thomas Jares (€500 - lost on €1.000.000) Patrick Schmitter (€500 - lost on €4.000) Thomas Sarlacher (€1.000.000) Malte Schlichting (€1.000.000) Gesamtgewinnsumme: (€4.129.000) * Episode 7 (24th September 2007) Thomas Jares (DM 250.000) Tim Haustetter (DM 250.000) Malte Schlichting (DM 32.000) * Episode 8 (28th September 2007) First Round Malte Schlichting (£75,000) Thomas Jares (£50,000 - lost on £75,000) Tim Haustetter (£1,000,000) Second Round Malte Schlichting (£1,000 - lost on £2,000) Tim Haustetter (£1,000 - lost on £20,000) Thomas Jares (£50,000 - lost on £75,000) Third Round Thomas Jares (€500 - lost on €16.000) Tim Haustetter (€500.000) Malte Schlichting (€500.000) Fourth Round Malte Schlichting (€125.000) Tim Haustetter (€125.000) Thomas Jares (€500 - lost on €1.000.000) Kai Demmich (€500 - lost on €2.000) Kai Demmich (€500 - lost on €1.000.000) Gesamtgewinnsumme: (€2.287.500) * Episode 9 (1st October 2007) Malte Schlichting (€500 - lost on €2.000) Thomas Jares (€500.000) Tim Haustetter (€64.000) Kai Demmich (€500 - lost on €500.000) Gesamtgewinnsumme: (€565.000) * Episode 10 (5th October 2007) Thomas Jares (€950.000, continued) * Episode 11 (8th October 2007) Thomas Jares (€1.500.000) Malte Schlichting (€640.000, continued) * Episode 12 (12th October 2007) Kandidat 42 (€75.000) Kandidat 40 (€75.000) kai rosskamp (€300.000) * Episode 13 (15th October 2007) Malte Schlichting (€125.000) Tobias Rieken (€500, continued) * Episode 14 (19th October 2007) Tobias Rieken (€64.000) Kai Demmich (€0 - lost on €500) * Episode 15 (22nd October 2007) Malte Schlichting (€160.000) Thomas Jares (€640.000) Tobias Rieken (€320.000) Kai Demmich (€4.148.390) * Episode 16 (26th October 2007) * Episode 17 (29th October 2007) * Episode 18 (2nd November 2007) * Episode 19 (5th November 2007) * Episode 20 (9th November 2007) * Episode 21 (12th November 2007) * Episode 22 (19th November 2007) * 15th Celebrity Special (22nd November 2007) Kaya Yanar (€32,000) Frank Plasberg (€64,000) Anke Engelke (€500,000) Christian Rach (€125,000) * Episode 23 (26th November 2007) * Episode 24 (30th November 2007) * Episode 25 (3rd December 2007) * Episode 26 (7th December 2007) * Episode 27 (10th December 2007) * Episode 28 (14th December 2007) * Episode 29 (17th December 2007) * Episode 30+31 (21st December 2007) * Episode 32+33 (22nd December 2007) - 4. Family Special * Episode 34 (4th January 2008) * Episode 35 (11th January 2008) * Episode 36 (14th January 2008) * Episode 37 (18th January 2008) * Episode 38 (21st January 2008) * Episode 39 (25th January 2008) * Episode 40 (28th January 2008) * Episode 41 (1st February 2008) * Episode 42 (4th February 2008) * Episode 43 (8th February 2008) * 1st Blind Date Special (11th February 2008) * Episode 44 (18th February 2008) * Episode 45 (22nd February 2008) * Episode 46 (25th February 2008) * Episode 47 (29th February 2008) * Episode 48 (3rd March 2008) * Episode 49 (7th March 2008) * Episode 50 (10th March 2008) * Episode 51 (14th March 2008) * Episode 52 (17th March 2008) * Episode 53 (28th March 2008) * Episode 54 (31st March 2008) * Episode 55 (4th April 2008) * Episode 56 (7th April 2008) * Episode 57 (11th April 2008) * Episode 58 (18th April 2008) * Episode 59 (21st April 2008) * Episode 60 (25th April 2008) * Episode 61 (28th April 2008) * Episode 62 (2nd May 2008) * Episode 63 (5th May 2008) * Episode 64 (9th May 2008) * Episode 65 (16th May 2008) * Episode 66 (19th May 2008) * 16th Celebrity Special (30th May 2008) Andrea Ypsilanti (€64,000) Oliver Pocher (€1,000,000) Michaela Schaffrath (€125,000) Reinhold Beckmann (€64,000) * Episode 67 (23rd May 2008) * Episode 68 (26th May 2008) * Episode 69+70 (2nd June 2008) Category:German series